Transformers and the return of the Primes
by The Sleeping Meerkat
Summary: Optimus is still Orion and friends with Megatron
1. Chapter 1:Introduction

**Transformers and the return of the Primes**

(Mega Prime)

For millions of years Cybertron was a peaceful world until a civil war broke out between the few remaining Primes and the Autobots and the followers of Unicron that started out as small cult of citizens from Kaon grew into an army that took the city that they called Decepticons.

The skies of Cybertron flashed with laser fire as the Dreadnoughts of the Autobots and Decepticons navies clashed as Iacon the once proud story stands in ruins. The Decepticons had the council in hiding and a small group of Autobots still in the fight.

But now is not the time to remember those days now is a gift from Primus and as long as one Prime lives the spark of Cybertron lives on.

My name is Mega Prime and this is my story.

**I know it's a bit rushed but it's all I got at the moment**


	2. Chapter 2

**Transformers and the return of the Primes**

**I don't own Transformers because if I did I would have a lot of angry robots on my hands  
**

_So you want to know my story well before we start I am going to tell you this It is not and I repeat NOT about me being a mech standing tall with the moon shining behind me with my swords drawn ready to take on an entire army single-handed No it's nowhere near that. That's Orion or as you know him Optimus Prime Big guy red and blue paint has no sense of humour what so ever well this is how my story begins.  
_

Mega's P.O.V 1,572 years ago

I was walking through the streets of Iacon my blue boot-like feet making a light clanging noise as I put one foot in front of the other I walked past an alley when I heard a small creaky voice "HELP!" It said and I turned around to see a silver bot that's face was badly damaged and was leaking energon, his hands that resembled the claws of a crane that can be found all over the city one of his finger was hanging by a wire and rest of him was in just as bad shape**(guess who!)**, as I ran up to him I saw some mech's standing around him they were all brutish looking bots covered in oil and other things that you could not tell where the paint ended and where the stains began, must be dock workers one of them spotted me and said "Look who do we have here a shiny well we have to change that don't we." and lunged at me blocking my escape routes with his bulky arms I closed my optics waiting for the impact but it never happened when I opened them a medium-sized mech that had the same paint design blue boot-like feet red torso and blur hands silver legs that stopped just below the knee he had energon on his hands and lying beneath him was the mech that tried to attack me then he just walked away.

I looked around and found the other mech's in the same condition as their friend, I ran to the silver bot and put his arm over my shoulder and I had to carry/drag the mech to the nearest repair shop which belonged to Vector Prime and Sentinel Prime wich also where they trained bots to become Primes once we got the gate I banged my fist as hard as I could on it till someone opened it was the same bot that helped me and the silver bot in the alley, I really need to learn this bots name! The bot that helped us said "Come inside we need to get him to Sentinel. By the way my name is Orion Pax."


	3. important please read

**Hello everybody so if your wondering when I'm going to update next well I got good news and bad news, the bad news is that in one week I got some exams not really important ones but are still important so wish me luck the info on updates will be below.**

**Battlestar Hood: next update will be in five weeks maybe I'm not exactly sure considering I got a major writers block it may take longer.**

**Battlestar Halfblood: will be put on hold until the end of B.S.H.**

**Titan-Blood: again is put on hold for a while and I'm rewriting it.**

**Return of the Primes: is going to have a few changes.**

**Spartans never die:is also getting rewritten if you guys could suggest a Beta I would be grateful.**

**Can we ever have a happy ending: I'm still not done with that story yet might need a Beta as well.**

**Elder Scrolls V: needs to be rewritten.**

**Wish me luck on my exams, I'm going to need it.**


End file.
